Falco's Punishment
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Falco has been telling people on how he won a 2v1 comeback against Link. Link decided to get even with him. Tickle Torture


**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and its characters. This story takes place in one of my AUs.**

Falco's P.O.V

The battle was getting intense.

I was in an 8-player team battle. Being set in a team of 2, I was teamed up with Meta Knight. It's actually Kirby dressed as him, because he needed to substitute for his absence for the day.

My friend Link needed to team up with a CPU of Reflet (Male Robin), because he was sick, and (female) Robin couldn't substitute for him because she's busy taking care of him.

Right now it was a 2v1.

I was by myself, and I was against Link and 'Reflet'.

Both had one life each, and I still had two. Kirby told me to keep my other life, rather than giving one to him.

"Looks like you're by yourself Falcie~", Link taunted, saying my nickname.

"Oh no!", I said in defiance. "Just because I'm by myself, doesn't mean I can't win!"

"We'll just see about that!"

The Smash Ball was on the field, as everyone tried to get it.

I kept on shooting it with my blaster, while Link and 'Reflet' were chasing it.

The Smash Ball eventually flew away.

'Reflet' can up from behind me. He shot his El Thunder, but I knew quickly and turned around and reflected it back at him. Later KOing him.

I turned again, to see Link in shock.

I even heard everyone gasping. They know that I'm gonna win.

"See Link! Told ya!"

He was furious, as he charged ran to me. Not the smartest thing to do.

Then I kicked him when he came to me, sending him flying off the stage.

 **GAME!**

 **The winner is...**

 **Yellow Team!**

* * *

Link and I were teleported back to the top of the Smash Tournament Tower.

Everyone (except the CPUs) were standing there shocked by my performance.

"That was so cool!"

"I didn't expect that!"

"GG Falco."

I smiled at them, as they crowded around me. "Aww thanks guys!"

As they were talking around me, I looked at Link, who was looking down, crossing his arms in shame.

I kinda felt bad for him, but he'll get over it I'm sure! It's not like I'm gonna tell about how I won a 2v1 comeback!

~~~time skip~~~

I met up with Fox at the Emerald Cafe, and I told him about my 2v1 comeback this morning!

"Bahahaha! That was so good!", he chuckled. "Can't believe he lost against you during that match! Maybe if he didn't have a CPU teaming up with him, then he probably would've won."

"I asked the people who record the matches to send that match to my phone. Here!" I started playing the video.

When we got to the end, Fox laughed again. "Does Link know about you showing this?"

"I don't think so. I originally just wanted to watch the video when I back home, but I couldn't help but show this to you."

We talked about the match for a few minutes.

The waiter gave us out drinks, and Fox stood up from his seat when he left. "I should be going now Falco. It was nice for you to let me watch it." He picked up his orange shake and left.

I started to drink my blueberry smoothie, as I replayed the video again.

As I continued watching the video, I started to feel a bit sleepy.

 _'What the!'_ , I thought. _'What's going on?'_

I paused the video, then I started to rub my head. But the sleepiness wasn't going away.

"Oh gosh...!", I muttered to myself. "I think I'm gonna-" And before I knew it, I loosed consciousness.

* * *

I started to regain consciousness when I woke up from my forced sleep.

I looked around at my surroundings, and it appears that I was in a storage closet, back at the Smash Tournament Tower.

I tried to get up, but I realised I couldn't. I was strapped down to a table in an 'X' position. I began to struggle in my bindings, but it didn't loosing one bit.

 _'Who would do this to me?'_ , I thought with confusion.

Someone must have put in something in my drink before they gave it to me! But who would?

The door opened, as I saw who my captor was.

"I see that you're awake~", Link said as he approached me.

"What the heck Link! Why would you do this to me?!"

He smirked a little and said, "You seem a bit to full of yourself back there. You even told Fox about your victory." He went to get some stuff from a box. "You need to be punished for humiliating me."

When I looked closely at what he was holding, I didn't know that clearly on what it was due to the lack of light in the room. But my eyes widened when, to me it was, a knife.

I began to struggle again shouting, "Link you're going insane! Why would you kill me just for loosing?!"

He ignored my shouting, and just closed in on me.

I closed my eyes, ready to take the shot.

He pulled up my shirt, ready to hurt me.

"No...please-" But what I didn't expect that it wasn't actually a knife, but a long feather. I began to hold in my laughter when he started to stroke the feather onto my stomach. "Link! S-Stop it!" I started to giggle a bit, trying my best to resist laughing.

"Just let it all out Falcie. I know you want to!"

I shook my head in defiance, not wanting to give him satisfaction.

"Well I guess I better try harder!" He started to stroke the feather faster.

It was now getting hard for me to resist from laughing. "P-Please! I'm b-begging you to s-stop!"

This was getting me nowhere, as it's just letting Link tickle me even faster.

That's when I broke. "Gahahahaha! Plehehehehease stahahahahap!"

 _'That was just too easy!'_ , Link thought. He smirked at me and said, "You've only resisted for one minute."

"Whahahahat! How was thahahahat possible hahahahaha?!"

Link just rolled his eyes, as he continued tickling me.

The tickling went on for 15 minutes before he stopped, allowing me to breathe properly.

"Please...stop...! I'm sorry...for earlier..."

"It's okay." But Link giggled evilly and said, "But I'm not even finished with you yet Falco." He pulled up my jacket slightly, before tickling me again on my armpits.

"Nohohohoho! I'm telling hahahaha you to stahahahahap!"

"Hmm let me think...for about no!"

I never felt like begging for mercy that much, but I had to because it was too much! "Plehehehehease! I behehehehegging you to stahahahahap!"

As a few minutes went on, I'm starting to give into the torture. I actually started to like it.

I stopped begging for mercy when that happened, maybe this is making Link wonder about something. This also made me have flashbacks when Fox will use to tickle me when we were younger (I'm around 14 years old right now), and I kinda like that.

Link stopped again after another 15 minutes had past. "Is my precious birdie defeated?", he asked playfully.

I smiled a little and said, "Just be quiet and torture me...!"

His eyes widened slightly when I said that. He didn't expect me to say that to him. But he smirked in a playful manner and said, "As you wish my precious~ And I won't go easy on you this time." He started to untie my legs, before removing my boots, revealing my bare claws. He retied the legs shortly after.

He found my most ticklish spot.

"Oh you're gonna love this!" He brought out another long feather, as he started to tickle both of my claws, as fast as he can.

"BAHAHAHAHA! OH YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DON'T STAHAHAHAHAHAP LINK!"

"I won't Falcie."

Tears of laughter started to fall down my face. "KEHEHEHEHEHEEP DOING IT HAHAHAHAHA! TICKLE MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

I can tell that he's enjoying this as much as me, and I can see it. Knowing that his smirk turned into a cheerful smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Falco."

"I AHAHAHAHAM NOW! I REALLY HAHAHAHA AM!"

The torture last for half an hour, before he stopped.

Both of us took a breather.

Link started to untie me from my bindings, hugging me tightly.

"I had a lot of fun today.", I commented. "Both the match this morning, and your torture."

"Good. I hope you learned your lesson."

"I did. That you like me smile"


End file.
